herofandomcom-20200223-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi Master in the Star Wars series of movies. He is one of the few main characters to appear in all six movies and helped to train Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force in the original trilogy while becoming one of the main protagonists of the prequels. Obi-Wan is also the deuteragonist in the tv show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is Anakin Skywalker Master/Best Friend. Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace In 32 BBY, twenty-five year old Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn headed for the planet Naboo on a mission to resolve a trade dispute. They arrived on the Trade Federation flagship Saak'ak where they were betrayed by the Trade Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray. The two Jedi escaped to Naboo's surface and eventually met the Otolla Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks. Binks agreed to take the two to safety in his underwater home city of Otoh Gunga (A.K.A. Gunga City) where they were taken to Boss Rugor Nass. Jinn persuaded Boss Nass to let them go and were given both Binks (Binks swore a life debt to Jinn for saving his life.) and transportation to Theed, the capital city of Naboo. While there, they rescued Queen Amidala from the Trade Defense Force and departed for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to ask for help from the Senate. An astromech droid named R2-D2 managed to repair the Queen's starship and they narrowly escaped an attack from Federation battleships. Due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the Queen's party was forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs. Jinn decided to head to the nearest city, Mos Espa, leaving Kenobi to guard the Queen and her servants. A couple days later, Jinn returned with the necessary components for the hyperdrive and a little nine year old boy named Anakin Skywalker. Before they could reach the ship, Jinn was openly ambushed by Darth Maul (Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice) and escaped on the ship, presumably leaving Maul stranded on Tatooine. Afterwards, Jinn officially introduced both Skywalker and Kenobi. When the ship finally made its way to Coruscant, Jinn and Kenobi were greeted by Republic Senator Palpatine and were taken to the Jedi Temple, where they informed the Jedi High Council of Anakin's powerful connection to the Force. The Council then requested that Anakin be brought before them in order to judge if he was worthy to join the Jedi Order. After performing various test on Anakin, they refused to recruit him in the Order on account of him being too old to join. Jinn then decided to train him as his unofficial padawan, despite the protests of both the Council and Kenobi. While this was going on, Queen Amidala decided to return to Naboo and confront the Trade Federation. Amidala, accompanied by Jinn, Kenobi, and Skywalker, pleaded for assistance from the Gungans. Agreeing to help, the Gungans volunteered to battle the droid army on the front lines while the rest infiltrated Theed Palace. Upon successfully storming the Palace, the queen, her troops, and the Jedi were halted by Darth Maul. Jinn and Kenobi offered to face against Maul while the rest confronted Viceroy Gunray (An offer the Queen quickly accepted). As the fierce duel ensued, Jinn, Kenobi, and Maul were separated by a force field in the entrance to the Generator Room. When the force fields deactivated, Jinn and the Sith continued their battle while Kenobi remained divided from the battle by one force field when they all reactivated. Maul suddenly hit Qui-Gon Jinn on the chin with his lightsaber handle, stunning him, and then rammed his lightsaber straight into Qui-Gon's chest, mortally wounding him. Heartbroken, Kenobi redoubled his assault upon Darth Maul and chopped Maul's lightsaber in half, but the Sith almost killed Kenobi when he Force-pushed him to the edge of a melting pit. Kenobi saved himself from falling when he manages to grab onto a pipe protruding from the wall of the pit. Darth Maul then kicked the Jedi's lightsaber into the pit and prepared to finish him off. Struggling to maintain his grip, the Padawan calmed himself, using the Force to jump out of the pit and summoned his fallen Master's lightsaber to his hand. Within an instant he landed behind the surprised Maul and cut him in half, leaving the Sith's body falling into the pit. Just before passing away, Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan to train Anakin to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan gave his word that he will. The newly-elected Chancellor Palpatine arrived to congratulate Queen Amidala on her victory, as Nute Gunray was sent to stand trial for his crimes. After the battle, the Jedi Council named Obi-Wan a Jedi Knight. Kenobi conveyed his Master's wish regarding Anakin Skywalker to Jedi Grand Master Yoda, who reluctantly allowed him to become Obi-Wan's apprentice. During Qui-Gon Jinn’s funeral, Kenobi reassured Anakin that the latter will become a Jedi under Kenobi’s tutelage. Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones Obi- Wan is the main protagonist in Attack Of The Clones. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith Obi-Wan is the deuteragonist turned true main protagonist in Revenge Of The Sith Obi-Wan was piloting his starfighter with Anakin to rescue the Chancellor from Grievous and was almost killed by Buzz droids until Anakin saved him and help him make a safe landing in the Invisible Hand. When R2 operated the elevator to go down he told R2 that they need to go up not down. When the elevator went up he draws out his blade only to realize its Anakin not an enemy. When Dooku attempts to stop the rescue of Palpatine Obi-Wan was knocked out unconsious by Dooku and was knocked out until after Dooku dies and the trio is in the Elevator tunnel. When they try to escape the Invisible Hand they were trapped by a Ray-shield and brought to Grievous where they escape capture and was about to make Grievous surrender until the cyborg threw the magnaguard staff at the glass and the Separatist general escapes while the Jedi tries to make the doomed cruiser do a safe landing. After Palpatine was saved Kenobi heads back to the Jedi Temple just to report that Grievous has escaped and during one of the Jedi councils meetings the Jedi order made Anakin spy on Palpatine and Kenobi goes on a hunt for Grievous on Utapau. When Anakin and Kenobi say their goodbyes Kenobi and his clone commander Cody heads to Utapau to search for Grievous. Kenobi ordered his men to don't attack until he confirmed that Grievous is there. When he arrived on the Separatist controlled planet the people there told Kenobi they are being held hostage with over thousands of battle droids and Obi-Wan ordered his droid to pilot his starfighter back to the fleet. When Kenobi found his arch-enemy Grievou he heardthe Separatist council is being moved to Mustafar and after they leave he destroyed 4 Magnaguards by making a huge object fall on them and used his lightsaber to cut one of their heads off and prepares to battle the cyborg. Despite the generals 4 arms he managed to gain the upper hand while his clone troopers attacked the battle droids. Grievous eventually heads on a wheeled vehicle to try to escape with Kenobi chasing him down. Eventually the two made it to Grievous's starfighter and after exposing the Generals organs beneath his armor he used the force to pull his blaster towards him and shoot the general a couple times till Grievous explodes in a fiery doom. After the generals demise and recieving his lost lightsaber from Cody the clones turned on him by ordering an AT-TE to shoot him but they missed and Kenobi escapes Utapau by using Grievous's starfighter to get off the planet and contact Bail about his clones turned on him and learned that the other Jedi suffered from the clone troopers betrayal. He and Yoda heads to the Jedi temple to learned about Anakin massacred everyone including the younglings till there is no Jedi alive in the temple. Kenobi wants Yoda to send him after the Emperor because he says Anakin is his brother but Yoda told him the boy he trained and raised is gone and consumed by Darth Vader and Kenobi is not strong enough to fight Sidious. He then heads to Padme to tell her the bad news and learned that Anakin is the father which caused her to find Anakin on Mustafar only for Kenobi to secretly stowaway with her on her starship. After he reveals himself to Padme and her husband Vader strangles her wife with the force and then fought Obi-Wan in a battle of the brothers across the lava filled planet. When Obi-Wan warned Vader to don't do it Vader jumped near Kenobi and resulted in Vader got defeated when Kenobi cut off his legs and his left hand and left him to burn by the lava while Kenobi collects his former Padawans lightsaber and leave just to try to save Padme and her twins. After the birth of Leia and Luke Padme told Kenobi that there is still good in Vader before dying and Kenobi decided that to keep the kids safe from Vader they had to be separated from each other with Bail Organa care for Leia while Kenobi watches over Luke. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope After the Duel on Mustafar, he exiled on Tatooine to watch over Luke. When Luke asked if he knew Obi-Wan Kenobi he explained that he did and in fact was him. Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back He reappears as a force ghost to Luke and tells him to find Yoda to continue his training in the ways of the Jedi. Obi-Wan later tried to advise Luke to stay in Dagobah but Luke refused to listen. Star Wars VI: Return Of The Jedi One year after the Battle of Hoth, he reappear to Luke and explained why he lied to Luke about his father. Luke still believed that his father has some good in him. This was proven true when Darth Vader saved Luke Skywalker from Palpatine only to die himself. Obi-Wan watch Luke and the rebels celebrate their victory with Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. Similar Heroes *Professor Samuel Oak (Pokemon) *Merlin (Disney's The Sword in the Stone) *Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King) *Grandmother Willow (Disney's Pocahontas) *Bagheera (Disney's The Jungle Book) Gallery Obi-Wan_Episode_1.jpg|Obi-Wan in The Phantom Menace Obi-Wan_Episode_2.jpg|Obi-Wan in Attack of the Clones File:Kenobi-EpIII.jpg|Obi-Wan in Revenge of the Sith Obi-Wan_Rebels.png|Obi-Wan in Rebels Old_Ben_Kenobi.jpg|Old Ben Kenobi in A New Hope Old_Ben_Kenobi_Spirit.jpg|Old Obi-Wan's spirit in The Empire Strikes Back File:LukeObiWanDagobah.jpg|Old Obi-Wan's spirit in Return of the Jedi telling Luke about his father, Anakin Skywalker File:JediGhosts-ROTJ.png|Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin as spirits in the final scene of Return of the Jedi Obi-Wan_clone_wars_2D.jpg|Obi-Wan in Star Wars: Clone Wars Obi-wan-clone-wars.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Obi-Wan Clone Wars.png Obi-Wan Kenobi held prisoner by Count Dooku.jpg|Obi-Wan held prisoner by Count Dooku Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-7099.jpg|Obi-Wan facing Jango Fett Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-14934.jpg|Obi-Wan facing Count Dooku Obi-Wan Kenobi facing General Grievous.jpg|Obi-Wan facing General Grievous Obi-Wan and Padme.png Obi-Wan sees Darth Vader.png|Obi-Wan realizing that Anakin Skywalker has turned to the Dark Side Obi-Wan Kenobi releasing stress.jpg|Obi-Wan releasing stress after defeating Darth Vader, who was his brother and best friend. Obi-Wan Mustafar.jpg Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi facing Darth Vader.jpg|Obi-Wan facing Darth Vader Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Ghosts Category:Male Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Wise Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Masters Category:Master of a Villain Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Disney Heroes Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Hypnotists Category:Pilots Category:Speedsters Category:The Icon Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chi Masters Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Paragon Category:Archenemy Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Riders Category:Monster Tamers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Knights Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Sage Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Harmonizers Category:Serious Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Space Survivers Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Saved Soul Category:Heroic Disciplinarians